


take my love in real small doses

by windychimes



Category: Bastion
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Zia/Kid drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one kiss, two mouths

You ever kissed anyone before? He glances at her, glances away. Just outta curiosity.

She ‘hmms,’ pauses. His breathing grows shallow. She holds back a laugh and says, no. Why?

‘Cause… I wanna be your first kiss. He barely meets her eyes. Can I, can I kiss you?

She laughs and kisses him first. His face burns red, burns bright. I thought you’d never ask.

She kisses him again, and it takes him a beat, but he kisses back, his fingers in her hair, and they don’t stop until they get yelled at to stop kissing and help make dinner.


	2. blame it on the alcohol

You’re too drunk—

No, _you_ are!

She can’t hold her drink. She falls to the floor laughing at nothing.

Is it okay to kiss a girl when she’s drunk? He doesn’t know.

He really hopes so.

He’s on top of her, which isn’t proper, but he just. He really, really wants to kiss her. He wants to kiss her forever.

What are you doing? She looks up at him, flushed, smiling, wide-eyed.

He kisses her. She pushes him away. He frowns, says, what’d I do wrong—

She vomits on the both of them.

Maybe he won’t kiss drunk girls anymore.


	3. such great heights

You grew taller. His lips are drawn into a tight frown. Ain’t fair.

Not that much. She waves her hand over his head. Well… I guess I did. But it’s not so bad, is it?

Can’t even kiss you properly now. He pulls her down by the shoulders to kiss her. She laughs against his lips. Before I could kiss you just fine.

She kisses his forehead. I like kissing you like this.

His frown doesn’t disappear. She pulls him into a hug.

Mmph, he says against her chest. She grew bigger other places, too. Maybe it ain’t so bad.


	4. you’re the only song i want to hear

You wanna be my girlfriend?

She tilts her head, regards him curiously. I thought I already was.

No, my girlfriend-girlfriend, like, a forever girlfriend. His mouth never works how he wants it to; he tries again. I mean, I want you, and us, forever. You and no one else no matter what.

A pause to put it together, and she laughs. She laughs, and kisses his cheek, and with her arms around his neck she says, of course I’ll marry you.

Forever? His hands tremble at her waist. It’s gotta be forever.

Of course, she whispers against his lips. Forever.


	5. home in the valley

They find a town after months of searching, maybe a year, they don’t count the days anymore. Survivors greet them with open arms. A little place packed with people, they walk through the town square, shoulder-to-shoulder.

His fingers twitch, his breathing quickens. He looks for an exit but there are none. His hands tremble, his body trembles.

She watches him, she’s always watching him. She takes his hand, squeezes it. It’s okay, she whispers. I’m here. It’s okay.

For a moment it’s just the two of them. Everyone is background noise. He smiles at her and whispers back, thank you.


	6. gorgeous jogging summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Millions of sunsets, but the one I'll remember  
>  Is the one where you told me you’ll love me forever_

His fingers interlock with hers; the sun burns bright, sinks beneath the skyline. The sky is awash in gold, orange, pink—a summer evening blooms before them.

Do you wanna be in love?

Not entirely what he meant to say, but it’s the thought that counts.

She puts her head on his shoulder, hums softly. Maybe, she says. She can’t hide her smile. What’s in it for me?

I’ll love you forever. Mean it—we find anyone else and they won’t compare to you, not ever.

She laughs and kisses his cheek. Sounds good, she says. Let’s be in love.


	7. meaning of birth

I made you a birthday cake. I tried something new, I hope you like it!

He pokes it with a fork. It wobbles dangerously. Thanks, he says. He manages a smile. Ya shouldn’t have. Really.

Go on, try it!

He takes a bite. It crunches. Another bite; it crunches louder

Do you like it? She beams down at him. She looks so proud.

It’s… How can he tell her it’s bad when she smiles like that? S’great.

She kisses his cheek. I’m so glad! I’ll make it for you every year.

Great, he says, choking down another bite. Real great.


	8. i wanna settle down

Zulf insisted on an Ura wedding for Zia’s sake, which is fine, but the dress…

The dress he could do without.

Why do I gotta wear this? he asks. Can’t I wear pants?

It’s an Ura wedding, so no. Zulf smoothes down the front of his outfit. You won’t be wearing it soon enough, anyway.

Zulf coughs and pretends he didn’t say that. The Kid snorts; sometimes, Zulf is funny.

Zulf fixes the Kid’s messy hair one last time. Now, go get married.

The Kid steps outside his tent. Zia stands at a makeshift altar and wow, wow. She’s so beautiful.

Zulf pats his shoulder and gives him a little push. She’s waiting.

The Kid walks up to the altar and takes her hand. Marriage. Wow. He doesn’t know if he’s ready for this, if he’ll ever be ready for this, but…

If it’s with Zia, he’s willing to try.


	9. instragram straight flexin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my homesheep tumblr user ziakid, who flexes her arms to make herself feel motivated

Stop laughin’. His cheeks burn red. It’s not funny.

It’s not at you, she says, and almost doesn’t giggle. It’s cute.

No, it ain’t. It’s manly. He flexes his arms. Keeps me motivated.

Why? She’s swallows another laugh.

I dunno, just does. He turns away. Go away if you’re just gonna keep laughin’.

She takes off her bracers. She flexes her arms, smiles, and says, I feel motivated, too.

Really? You ain’t just messin’ with me?

Really. She does it again. We can be motivated together, now.

He pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek. You’re the best.


	10. hands are red with your blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i harass my friend sheep with sad things

I can’t get the blood off.

His hands are red and raw but he keeps running them under the water, adding more soap, scrubbing and scrubbing.

Zia puts her hands on his shoulder. Kid, she says, there’s no blood. You can stop washing.

But there is. He holds up his hands for her. Can’t you see it? There’s so much blood.

Zia presses her lips to his temple. You did what you had to do, she whispers. But it’s over. There’s no blood.

He keeps washing his hands, and when he cries, Zia holds him until he can’t cry anymore.


	11. Thank You

Zia holds her harp guitar to her chest, fingering the edges of it. “I should thank you,” she says. “For bringing me back, that is. And holding onto my harp guitar.”

The Kid shakes his head. “Don’t got to. Just having you okay is enough.”

Zia doesn’t blush. “I’d feel better if I could thank you somehow. Is there something I can do?”

The Kid puts his big hand over one of hers. “Wanna hold your hand.”

Zia releases her harp guitar and takes his hand. His callouses are rough, his fingers are warm. “That’s it? Just hold my hand?”

The Kid nods, squeezing her hand. “Yeah. That’s all I need.”

She kisses his cheek. “How about that?” she asks, her breathing shallow. “Is that a good thank you, too?”

The Kid kisses her cheek back. “Yeah. Great thank you.”


End file.
